


The Mysterious Whiphand

by thetimetravellingangelat221b



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Domination, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:50:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetimetravellingangelat221b/pseuds/thetimetravellingangelat221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short smutty drabble about a night at 221b involving a whip...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Whiphand

John spread out on the bed, feeling pleasurably helpless underneath Sherlock. Their clothes had torn a trail though the flat after the whirlwind of hands and lips it took to get them into Sherlock’s bedroom.  
Hopefully they would remain discarded for some time.  
Sherlock kneeled over him with riding crop; holding it coyly over John’s lips with a drunken power.  
“Have you been bad Dr Watson?” he asked, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. Slowly he began to bite at his neck, moving down towards crotch as he crossed over his stomach with a series of kisses. With apprehension, his cock twitched when Sherlock neared it, but disappointingly, Sherlock drew up with a knowing smirk. John was speechless.  
The whip gently tore its way down John’s stomach, following the lines of kisses Sherlock laid. He tapped it rhythmically against his palm.  
“I asked you a question!” he shouted, smacking the whip down on the bed.  
With a slight groan and another betraying twitch of his cock, John murmured a reply.  
“Yes, I have.”  
Sherlock leaned forward again, raising up on his knees and pushing the whip behind him.  
“Well it can’t go unpunished.” He whispered with another slap of his whip. Bony hands were suddenly caressing John’s upper thighs, scraping his hipbones at an agonisingliy slow pace with the intention of heading towards his dick.  
Finally they were there, teasing John’s raging erection.  
Lips crushed John’s passionately as a hand tossed him off. Gradually their speed increased as Sherlock’s hand got quicker.  
Shockingly, Sherlock pushed John back down to the bed and before John could rise up again to jump back on those lips; Sherlock had placed the whip back on his lips with a shake of his head and a return of the knowing smirk.  
Once again he leaned forward, but this time he diverted his mouth and entire body to the bedside table. From the draw he produced a bottle of lube and a condom.  
"I wasn't expecting those sort of things from you Sherlock."  
"Would you rather something else?" he asked, stroking John's cheek lightly with the whip.  
"Not at all" he replied shaking his head slightly.  
Using his teeth Sherlock ripped open the packaging and then threw the condom at John.  
“Put it on me” he demanded. John obliged, but perhaps not in a way Sherlock expected. He slid the condom onto Sherlock already hardened cock very carefully with his mouth – teasing a little as he went. Sherlock groaned a little to show his appreciation.  
A devilish smile spread from one ear to the other as John came back up and he saw Sherlock pouring lube on his hand. All of his thoughts mushed together in an unclear cloud of excitement and anticipation.  
Admittedly, the last time John had fucked a man was in the curious years of university, but he’d wanted this for so long.  
Sherlock inserted two fingers in John to begin with, gently stretching him and losing the dominant demeanour for the moment just to make John comfortable.  
“Is this ok?” he asked softly, pressing his body closer to John’s and simultaneously teasing his cock with his other hand.  
“It’s more than fine, k-keep going” John replied, getting past his initial discomfort and enjoying the pleasure Sherlock was giving him. More bony fingers slid inside him and reached back, touching his prostate. Rhythmically they explored, but always, they returned to John’s prostate sparking groans of pleasure. Appreciably, he arched his back and clutched the sheets, balling his hands into fistfuls. Sherlock's mouth wandered back up to John's and kissed; exploring each others mouths with their tongues as Sherlock explored John with his fingers.  
As the kiss broke John lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, letting the sensations take over him just as much as Sherlock was.  
Then suddenly his eyes flew open in surprise when Sherlock removed his fingers and inserted himself in John. desperately he bit his lip, trying not to let his discomfort show.  
"Just relax baby" Sherlock murmured softly, biting John's neck again whilst his hand ran up and down John's arm soothingly.  
Unclenching his cheeks and letting out the breath he was holding he forced himself to relax. He loosened into Sherlock's control as bit by bit he slipped back into his dominant role. His toes curled and his hands laced in Sherlock’s hair as crippling sensations ran though him.  
“Ohhh god” he moaned. All he could feel was Sherlock thrusting into him at great speed, like a storm against the rocks while the slap of the whip sounded like thunder.  
“Scream my name” He ordered regaining the whip in his right hand and slamming it against the bed. With his left he pinned John down to the bed with a hand squarely on his chest. "That's right I'm riding your sweet ass. Keep Screaming my name!"  
John obliged happily, moaning, screaming and shouting ‘Sherlock’ until he could feel himself getting close.  
"You better come for me. I'm not riding your perfect arse for nothing! Come for me John."  
He tensed as the white hot semen poured out of him and onto his own stomach. In his relax he could feel that Sherlock was close too.  
He snatched the whip out of his hand and rolled over so he was kneeling over Sherlock. Now he was thrusting into Sherlock.  
“Come for me” he demanded with a slap of the whip. “Do it for me now baby. Come for me long and hard.”  
Sherlock propped himself up on his elbows, allowing his back to arch beautifully a push his chest into John’s bowed head. His orgasm echoed round the room, screaming John’s name as it reverberated. He fell as he un-tensed, but just before he could fall against the bed; John caught him and crushed their lips together.  
Finally, they both fell breathless against the tangled sheets of Sherlock’s bed. The room smelled of sweat and sex and felt hot and sticky. They panted heavily relishing in the events just moments ago as their legs knotted together. John rested his hands behind his head, which Sherlock then used as a pillow. Content washed on them like a calming wave.  
Then a thought crossed John’s mind.  
“Where did you get that whip from?”


End file.
